The White Witches of Want
by The Citrus Principle
Summary: 'They' say that Witchcraft is a wicked art... 'They' have no idea...
1. Study

**Hello all, back again with a fresh smut fic for you – that witchcraft-related concept at long last. That said, I've re-worked my original concept a bit, hence the change from 'White Witch of the Woods' as the title. This first chapter is a little Thin Ice (and yes, I'm still pushing that for the Weiss/Winter ship) spiced up with a little something that those of you who enjoyed Slithering Darkness may find to your liking… This whole fic won't be about tentacles, mind, but I thought it was a nice place to start, and I may revisit the idea later. For now though, do enjoy, and as always, any feedback is appreciated.**

Weiss concentrated long and hard, but no matter how hard she tried, the young apprentice witch couldn't quite manage to complete the spell. Ever since she was a little girl, she'd always wanted to follow in her _dear sister's_ footsteps and train to master her powers as a witch. Of course, witchcraft was hardly considered a 'polite' art among the ignorant _masses,_ and so her only choice was to study under _dear sister's_ exceedingly close and _thorough_ tutelage. Even so, no matter how many glyphs she could conjure, no matter what supernatural feats lay at her fingertips, She'd never successfully summoned a familiar, and in _Dear sister_ Winter's estimation, this simply wouldn't do…

"Now concentrate Weiss…" Winter instructed patiently, channel the energy into your body from the world around you, shape it – give it purpose – and call forth whatever you like…"

Weiss gritted her teeth, trying to call the image of a small Nevermore to mind, but as she tried to put it together, like packing snow into a mold, she just _couldn't_ get it right… It was like the 'snow' was melting faster than she could grasp for more and add it to the image. She growled in frustration, and the glyph fizzled and sparked before flickering out.

"Why can't I do it!?" She stomped her foot in frustration, "I don't understand! I can _see_ what I want, but I can't gather enough power!"

Winter frowned, pulling Weiss into a warm embrace from behind, "Perhaps you should choose something simpler-,"

"No! I want to get this _right!_ " Weiss protested feebly, "Let me take another look at your spellbook… I'll figure it out…"

"Grimoires are not things to be trifled with Weiss," Winter shook her head as she stroked Weiss's hair, "They have minds of their own… and if you aren't careful and disciplined, they can… be problematic…"

"But-,"

"Besides…" Winter pulled her frustrated sister close, teasing the juncture between her legs with two fingers through the fair white robe, "I think you _know_ what's holding you back…"

"W-Winter!" Weiss yelped in surprise, "D-don't touch me there… that tickles…"

Winter turned Weiss around backing her younger sister up to the table onto which they'd previously set aside the spellbook, "Oh, I can do _much better_ than that Sister… don't pretend you don't want it…"

Weiss blushed, averting her eyes from Winter's cleavage as the older sister undid her robes and pressed closer, "I-I need to concentrate on my… my magic…"

Winter slipped her hand into Weiss's robe, "What could be _more_ magical?" she asked, "Think of it as symbolic of opening yourself - _letting more in…_ I can't rightly express to you how much _easier_ magic became after I was rid of mine…"

"R-Really…?" Weiss asked wide-eyed, thighs trembling, her virgin womanhood quivering beneath Winter's touch, "H-How…?" She fumbled behind her for purchase on the table, lest she fall backward.

"Simple…" Winter spread Weiss's folds with two fingers, causing the younger witch's breath to hitch, "By opening your body, You can channel more power – as though you've opened a _floodgate –_ and all it'll cost you is a little _pleasure…_ "

Weiss's back arched slightly as she felt her sisters fingers inside her, "O-Oh… Sister… It feels…s-so good…" She moans, fingers twitching and palms slipping across the table top as her back slipped down, "O-Okay… t-take it…"

Winter smiles, a mix of lust and sincere, tender caring in her eyes as she lets her own robe slip to the floor, lifting a leg to rest her knee on the table beside her youthful and _supple_ sister and grinding her clit against Weiss's thigh. She kissed Weiss 's cheek, then her neck, and her breast as she opened Weiss's robe as well, drinking in the sound of Weiss's moans of submissive bliss as Winter's fingers moved just a _little_ deeper to reach Weiss's maidenhood….

"W-Winter…" Weiss moaned in lust as her sister's three fingers reached her core, "D-Do it!"

Weiss screamed in ecstasy and dulled pain as Winter's lips crashed against hers and her fingers breached her most private place. Nervous though she was, it wasn't as though Weiss hadn't fantasized about precisely this… Winter was just so beautiful… her skin so smooth.. and her touch so tender… and being together as sisters was _bliss…_

Weiss whimpered in pleasure as she arched her back and pressed her obligingly nude form to her more mature sister's, thighs trembling as her legs threatened to give out. Weiss let out a cry and bit her lip as Winter did the deed, and she slipped farther back, back hitting the cold wood of the table as the breath driven from her lungs by surprise, pain, and pleasure all at once, " _W-WINTER!_ "

As her maiden's blood began to trickle down her thighs around Winter's fingers, Weiss's arms spread across the table as she gave herself over to the pleasure entirely, tears welling in her eyes. Not only was there the raw physical _exhilaration_ of it, but Winter was right – the _instant_ she'd been broken, she felt _so much more power…_ It was like not only Winter's fingers were inside her, but that all the ambient energy around them – within their secluded castle, the chilled winter air, the forest that surrounded the grounds – had all _surged_ inside her body at once and churned within her like a _storm_ in the pit of her stomach. "Oh! Oh! OH FUCK!"

Weiss's back arched violently as she screamed, her pleasure gushing from her womanhood for the first time, her hands clenching into fists as, with the pleasure, the _power_ permeated her body, and for one sublime moment, she almost felt her consciousness melt away beneath Winter's lips and touch…

Unable to restrain herself from taking her own pleasure from the way her sister squirmed beneath her fingers, Winter continued to reach inside her, running her own free hand up and down Weiss's twitching body. She groaned lustily into Weiss's lips as she felt her sister's petite legs wrap around her waist and clenched, younger sister holding the elder close, and Winter gradually moved down to nibble Weiss's lower lip, then sucked at Weiss's pert breasts afresh. She began grinding her clit against Weiss's folds now, drinking in Weiss's moans as the elder Schnee sister felt her own arousal trickling down her own thighs.

"Tell me sister…" Winter whispered huskily into Weiss's ear as the younger sister moaned, "Is it not everything I said it would be?"

"Y-Yes…" Weiss half-moaned, half-whimpered as her hips bucked against Winter's, "P-Please… _more…_ "

"Of course…" Winter smiled into the crook of Weiss's neck, fondling the _blossoming_ witch's breasts with both hands, "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do this…"

"I just…" Weiss gasped, eyes squeeze shut as a fresh wave of pleasure flowed over her, "I wish that I could be… as… beautiful as you…"

"Shhh…" Winter whispered, taking Weiss's hand in her own and stretching their arms out across the table, "You're _perfect…_ "

As the sisters entwined themselves in mutual pleasure though, even the more experienced of the pair let her awareness reduced to merely her own person and that of her sister, ignoring their surroundings, and indeed heedless of the arcane leather-bound tome against which their fingers were now brushing… On contact, power flowed from the distracted sister's fingers into the possessed volume, and the pages began to glow an eerie purple. It was only when the Grimoire snapped open of its own accord – rapidly flipping to a central page - and a menacing purple glyph appeared above the text that first Winter, and a moment later a disappointed Weiss finally took notice, but by then it was far too late….

"Weiss… run!" Winter ordered, wide-eyed as she attempted to cast a spell to contain the book, but it was to no avail; from the center of the unnerving glyph emerged a writhing black tendril of roiling darkness that lashed forward to bind Winter's wrist.

"W-Winter! W-What's happening!?" Weiss asked, trying to step away, heedless of her partial nudity, "What _is_ that?!"

"We…" Winter grunted as she struggled, only to have her other wrist caught and bound by another tendril of the writhing darkness emanating from the book, "We _woke it…_ "

Weiss stumbled, falling to the floor as her edging away took her off the edge of the table , but still he tried to shuffle away as Winter was caught ant one ankle and then the other, before being lifted from the floor, "Winter… what's it doing…?" She stammered in terror.

"Weiss! I said _ru-MMMMM!_ "

Winter was silenced mid-sentence as _dozens_ of amorphous black, shadowy tendrils erupted from the book, one of which curled around her head and _plunged_ into her mouth, and her voluptuous body jerked in response. She _wanted_ to run – to do as Winter told – but she was frozen to the spot in a mixture of mortal terror and rapture as she gazed upon her _Dear Sister's_ beautiful, toned body _writhing and jerking,_ thighs tensing… breasts bouncing and swaying as she struggled… Weiss wasn't certain when she'd begun touching herself, but by the time she had, she'd forgotten that she wanted to escape as she watched the tendrils _violate_ her sister's body…

Winter squealed around the writhing shadows given physical substance that had forced its way into her mouth and down her throat as she felt still more members first bind, then _spread_ her thighs in full view of her sister, and she felt a perplexing cocktail of shame and lust as she felt herself _dripping with want –_ though whether it was for her sister or the undulating arms of the shadow that bound her, she couldn't say. All shame evaporated when she saw that Weiss, instead of fleeing as bidden, had shorn herself of the rest of her clothes and begin to finger herself as she watched from the floor… After that, it was replaced with _envy_ that she couldn't do the same… Well, until her whole body spasmed as more writhing shadows were driven inside her, first into her shapely ass, and then her wanting vagina. She violently threw her head back in abject surrender, the roiling tendrils permeating her body and almost seeming to dissipate from their physical shape once within, slowly building within her toward a tempestuous climax as the wicked spirit that possessed the book dominated her inside and out. Penetrated in all of her sensitive orifices, Winter's vision blurred as her back slowly arched, the feeling of being _filled_ steadily building as, unbeknownst to her, her womb began to bulge and her nipples stood firmly erect and on end as well. Her whole body felt hot and her chest grew tight as the spirit of the book played with her body until a little droplet of milk began to express from her left nipple, whereupon the tendrils reacted immediately, suckering onto her teats like leaches, the sudden sucking sensation at her sensitive peaks finally driving her over the edge, making her cum with a muffled scream.

Weiss's eyes watered as she vigorously pleasured herself to the scene, the sight of Winter's swollen belly managing to make her even _more_ horny – until she felt something tickling at her foot…

"H-huh…?"

Caught with her hand between her thighs, Weiss was abruptly seized by the ankle and hoisted off of the floor, yelping in surprise as she was heaved aloft to dangle upside-down. Weiss struggled and thrashed, she trying to steady herself as her long, silvery-white hair only just brushed against the library floor. She was _just_ too far to reach Winter, but that hardly mattered; all Weiss profited from reaching out was having her left wrist entrapped by the same tendrils that bound her sister.

"Winte-EEEEER~" Weiss cried at first in fright, but it rose to a squeal of base pleasure as she was _violently_ penetrated from above – both her ass and quivering pussy spread by the undulating arms of shadowy power simultaneously, "S-So GOOD!"

Less thoroughly bound than her elder sister, Weiss flailed as the arcane members wracked her body with pleasure beyond what she'd have thought imaginable. Her thighs clinched around the semi-solid members, but that only _intensified_ the experience, bringing still more tears of ecstasy to her eyes, unable to resist the urge, Weiss brought her free hand to her petite bosom as she hung there, overwhelmed, feeling her own nipple stiffen against her palm, and her breast seemingly plumping. She tried to curl up, as though by some means she could contain herself – maintain control – but both gravity and the swelling of her own stomach defeated her, and with a loud moan, she came as she slackened milk dribbling from her breasts and down over her face, which displayed nothing so much as bliss and sheer abandonment of any resistance, and then, just as quickly as the ordeal had begun, Weiss and Winter simultaneously arched their backs, cumming before the shadowy members abruptly evaporated and the book flipped shut of its own volition, leaving he sisters to fall to the floor.

And like that, they were left gasping on the cold granite flagstones, bodies restored to normal as the power of the Grimoire over them dissipated. Weiss fell onto her stomach in a heap, and Winter was dropped onto her back, thighs spread before Weiss's face. For a long moment, they whimpered and trembled in their mutual afterglow, bizarre as the experience had been, but before long they had to some extent recovered, sharing a gaze…

"T-That was…" Weiss began, still gasping.

" _That,_ Dear Sister…" Winter asserted, despite her own still-heaving chest, "was why you must take care when using a Grimoire… If you don't control _it, it_ will have its way with _you…_ and they aren't always so… _pleasurable…_ "

"B-but that was _amazing!"_ Weiss enthused, crawling to embrace her sister on her hands and knees, pressing her face to Winter's smooth stomach just below her ample breasts.

Winter smirked as she ran her fingers through Weiss's hair affectionately, "Why do you think I keep it around…? Even so… I'm glad I could be here to share this first… _experience_ with you… Believe me when I say that there will be many more to come…"

"Mhmm…" Weiss whimpered into her sister's breast, the phantom pleasure still _throbbing_ twixt her legs, "But even _before that…_ when you opened me… I feel so… so different… there's so much-,"

"Shhhh… Easy Weiss…" Winter cooed, holding Weiss close, their bodies entwined again now, though in warm comfort now rather than lust, "Rest now… I'll wager you'll be ready to test your new power in the morning…"

Weiss nodded, eyes fluttering shut as she used Winter's breast as a pillow, and there, naked upon the floor of their library, the sister's drifted off to sleep.


	2. Exchange

**Hello all, as promised, here I am with another chapter of 'White Witches off Wantt.' As you'll see with this one, I'm going for strange, but not necessarily '** _ **dark**_ **' per se, but I guess your mileage may vary on that front. More importantly, I regret to say that I need to walk my statement back from a few updates ago – I solicited requests which, at the time I thought I'd be able to keep up with, but upon considering my schedule, I barely have time ffor my own ideas at present, so regrettably, I'm going to have to decline story requests for the time being unless they pertain to one off my active fics, and even theen, I make no guaruntees. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone – I shouldn't have ggotten anyone's hopes up like that – but I just don't have the hours in the day…**

 **That said, I hope you can still enjoy this chapter here, and look forward to the next 'Playtime with Snow White,' where I** _ **can**_ **promise that those of you waiting so patiently for White Rose will get your payoff. After that, I'll be taking it back to my 'roots' as it were, for a Raven chapter of Slithering Darkness. For now though, do kindly enjoy~**

"Hello…?" Yang Xiao Long, a milkmaid from a nearby village, found herself on the doorstep of the forbidden castle tucked away in thehills north of town having no other choice. She didn't _really_ put much stock in the rumors that this castle was inhabited by _witches,_ but she was desperate, and it couldn't hurt to have a knock, right? The farm she and her sister lived off of was having a rather poor harvest this year, and if she couldn't do _something,_ then she didn't want to think about what would happen come winter…

"Maybe a _'magic spell'_ is just what we need…' Yang muttered, rolling her eyes as she swung the door-knocker.

There was a long stretch of nothing – long enough for Yang to seriously consider turning around and heading home – but then the hinges began to groan, and the huge castle doors began to swing inward of their own accord. A balmy breeze flowed over the blonde milkmaid, stopping her in her step away with an inviting caress, beckoning her to enter. Yang raised an eyebrow, but after a moment's pause, she shrugged, stepping inside, "Beats bein' out here…"That much decided upon,Yang tentatively moved into the main foyer, which stood curiously devoid of anyone who might have invited her to enter. Considerably _more_ unnerving though was the way that the doors _slammed_ shut behind her, also without apparent assistance from any human person, "T-The hell…? EEEEP!" Yang jumped as dozens of lanterns suddenly smoldered to life, "O-Okay… Haunted castle… maybe magic witches _aren't_ such a silly ru-,"

"Well of course not!" A slightly built, fair-skinned girl with an unamused expression seemed to _appear_ in front of Yang from nowhere, "Now what do you want? I was busy…"

"Huh."

"Contrary to what you peasants may believe, Witches don't simply sit in towers being _menacing_ all day," Weiss rolls her eyes, "Now, what do you want? I was in the middle of studying!"

"Well, uh…" Yang paused, unsure whether to be dumbfounded or incensed, _what the hell… worth a shot…_ "I was hoping maybe you could cast a spell for me…?"

The young white witch blinked, "You what? Really!?" Her expression instantly brightened and she was in front of Yang immediately - whether by magic or fleetness of foot, Yang couldn't be sure what with just how fast she moved – taking her hands and practically _bouncing_ up and down in excitement, "This is simply _fantastic!_ I could certainly use the practice…"

It was Yang's turn to blink in surprise, _Well that was… easy… And she's cute too…_

"So what kind of spell was it you wanted!?" Weiss pressed enthusiastically, snapping her fingers to conjure a half-dozen large, _levitating_ tomes covered in incomprehensible script, "I'm still learning, but I'm sure I can figure it out, whatever it is…" She looks over one book, then the next, seeming to forget that she was actually talking to a person who was physically present as she skimmed the various grimoires, "Did you want to commune with the spirits of the departed? Or perhaps become invisible? Pet Golem? Maybe just never getting rained on…?"

"Umm… as nice as that last one sounds… I was just kinda hoping you could help my farm…"

"Oh…" The witch deflated slightly, dismissing most of the books, " _Maga Organoma_ it is then…"

"Ma- _What?_ "

"The _book,_ " Weiss pointed to the volume suspended in front of her with a disappointed sigh, "The very power of the _cosmos_ available and you want to _fertilize_ a _farm…_ "

"Well, _not starving_ would be nice…" Yang grumbles…

Weiss glanced up from the text to Yang, finally taking the time to actually register what her guest looked like. _She's almost as pretty as Winter…_ Weiss thought, before catching herself and blushing, shaking her head furiously, _W-What am I THINKING!? She's just an excuse to practice… maybe I can use this as an excuse to try one of those more advanced spells Winter won't let me touch… though that might take some doing… Farms are so mundane…_

"So… can you do it…?"

Weiss's thoughts snapped back to the here and now at the slightly impatient question, and she responded without thinking, "O-Of course I can!" She huffed, "don't question my magic!"

"Well then…" Yang shrugged, spreading her hands impatiently, "Whenever you're ready…?"

 _Insolent cow…_ Weiss frowned, _Here I am about to do this complete STRANGER a favor, and she's such an ingrate!_ Nonetheless, she flipped through the pages, _Maybe I should make her strip as payment… I'd love to get a closer look,_ She cleared her throat, trying to suppress her devious smirk, "Very well then… but first, you have to do something for _me…_ "

"Sure, I guess; fair's fair I- Wait! What the _HELL?_ " Yang recoiled, scrambling to cover herself when she abruptly noticed that her clothes were all suddenly _missing,_ "Where the fuck are my clothes!?"

"I _said_ you had to do me a favor…" Weiss smirks, leaning in to appreciate the voluptuous view, "And I want to _touch…_ "

" _T-Touch!?_ I'm a milk maid! Not the village _whore!_ " Yang gapes, struggling to cover both her impressive bust and her sex from view, "Y-you pervert!"

"Is that how you talk to someone you want to save your farm?" Weiss retorted snapping her fingers to wrench Yang's hands away from their efforts of modesty, putting her sumptuous body on full display as the young witch licks her lips, gently poking Yang's right breast, "So soft…"

"Don't touch me there- er… At all!" Yang snaps, blushing furiously.

"Oh come now, don't be such a _prude,_ " Weiss huffed, turning around and folding her arms over her chest, offended, "I read you milkmaid types were supposed to _love_ this sort of thing…"

"Where the _hell_ did you read _THAT?!_ "

"They're called _books,_ " Weiss snorted in derision, conjuring a volume entitled _'Yes, M'Lord,'_ "And my _Dear Sister's_ books are plainly more to be trusted than an ungratefully _prude peasant_ like yourself!"

Yang blinked, "You don't… get out much… do you-?"

"S-shut up!" Weiss waved a hand and the book disappeared again as she leaned in so that her nose practically brushed Yang's – never mind the fact that she was standing on her tip-toes, "Now then, do you want my help or _not…?_ "

Yang swallowed thickly, feeling goosebumps run across her bare skin, her exposed nipples hardening under the witch's leering gaze. She shivered as Weiss touched her again, running her fingertips down from her cheek to her breast, down her stomach, and between her legs… Her flesh _buzzed_ with a supernatural tingle wherever the white sorceress' fingers went, in mere moments she was _dripping_ onto the floor, arousal coating her thighs. _F-Fuck… Why am I… so hot…? The witch… she's trying to seduce me…_ Yang whimpered in pleasure, rubbing her thighs together, _And it's working…_

"Come now…" Weiss entreated, batting her eyelashes for effect and slipping her robe down to expose a shoulder and the top of one small, pert breast, "Would it really be so bad to _play_ with me for a night if it meant your family never had to go hungry again…?"

Yang let out a shaky breath, hanging her head in defeat, "N-No..."

"Good…" Weiss snapped her fingers again, releasing Yang before sauntering away, beckoning Yang to follow with a single finger.

Shaky and wanting, but knowing better by now than to try anything foolish, Yang rose from the floor and followed her 'hostess' as she sashayed deeper into the castle. She couldn't deny she wanted _that ass_ as she watched the witch's hips sway back and forth ahead of her, but there was more than a little element of performance anxiety at play too. _How am I supposed to 'please' a witch!? I bet she's had all sorts of 'magical' things down there…_ Yang blushed beet red at the thought, _I've never even…_ She shook her head, _N-not the time to think about that!_

"Ehem…" Weiss cleared her throat, trying to reclaim the Milk-maid's attention – the blonde seeming not to have her _passions_ set on the here and now – as she crossed and recrossed her legs, letting her robe slip apart to show her bare thighs as she sat against the edge of an empty banquet table in the great hall, "I'm _waiting…_ "

"Wait, _here?_ " the Blonde glanced around frantically at the rather inappropriate setting, "D-Don't you have a bedroom or something?!"

"Tables are kinkier~ Or would you prefer a _stable?_ We have one~"

"N-No! Table's good…" Yang stammered, practically salivating at the view past the apprentice sorceress's dramatically loosened robe, "So, um… How do you… want to … you know…?"

Weiss spreads her legs, rolling her eyes impatiently, "You want your fields to be fertile? Then _plow_ mine first…"

"Right…" Yang tentatively reaches between the witch's legs, before pausing, "But how do I know you'll – that you even _can_ keep up your end…?"

Weiss growled impatiently, snapping her fingers to summon _Maga Organoma_ again, splayed open on the table to a page filled with seemingly incomprehensible script, "It's right _here_ between the _Dragonology_ and human sexu…" She grinned, hatching a plan as her fingers ran over a specific line of text, "I have a better idea…"

"You what now-? N-Ng! Fuck that feels weird!" Yang doubled over, hands clutching at the juncture of her legs as magic sparked between the book and her skin.

Weiss grinned as she watched the Blonde's clit extend into a long, _thick_ shaft, "Much better… This will be _much_ more fun now…"

Yang could only _stare_ at the twitching, _erect_ shaft that had grown from her clit, "H-Holy shi-," Sh staggered, her body suddenly flushed with heat, "I feel… weird…"

The witch wrapped her legs around the buxom milkmaids waist and pulled her close, "And how do you feel _now?_ "

"H-Hot…"

"I bet _I'm_ hotter…" Weiss whispers sultrily rubbing her folds to the head of the blonde's new cock, "Put it inside me, _milkmaid,_ and I'll solve all your problems…"

Yang's breathing was heavy, her vision was blurry, but she could see her _hostess_ in crystal clear relief – her wanting face, soft, _pert_ breasts, and her _quivering pussy…_ Her new member was so hard that it _throbbed_ in painful want, and seeing the way that the smug little sorceress licked her lips sealed the deal. Her mind was made up… She _growled_ in lust, and suddenly _plunged_ her shaft into the ivory sorceress's _drenched_ pussy.

Weiss gasped in pleasure as the pulsating heat entered her, spreading her in a manner more tangible than the penetrating magic that she'd experienced with Winter. It was different, and she needed _more…_ The _instant_ she was filled, her libido smoldered to life, and her hips bucked, walls pulsing and clenching around the shaft as she milked her _new toy_ for all she was worth. "M-Mmmm… Oh… _oh fuck…_ " Weiss moaned, walls pulsing around the shaft as her hands fall back against the table, "S-So _good!_ "

The witch's body undulated on the table as Yang _plowed_ her, her back arcing a little here and spasming there, her whole supple form _writhing_ for Yang's pleasure. The blonde's breathing grew faster and heavier with each passing thrust, her own breasts bouncing and jiggling with each drive as she felt her control slowly slipping away. She felt a tingling in the head of the phallus that had sprouted from her clit by the witch's magic, slowly and steadily working its way down the shaft, and all she could think of was getting that _wonderful_ _sensation all the way,_ and so she kept on thrusting faster, the witch's walls clenching around her shaft only made it easier.

"Fuck! _Fuck! FUCK!_ " Weiss screamed, back arching dramatically as she came, making her _toy_ groan, straining to force her shaft back in to fill the witch with the gush of her seed, "S-So warm…" Weiss gasped, falling limp in ecstasy, releasing herself from any semblance of control… Unfortunately, this proved unwise for an apprentice witch with a Grimoire to hand…

Stray magic sparked from Weiss's trembling fingers to the opened text of _Maga Organoma,_ causing the text of the pages to glow. A moment later, a ring of shimmering purple runes appeared around the tome, and from the magic array emerged the nebulous visage of a wyvern, luminescent in an array of impossible colors as it launched itself from the pages and dove with a howling roar into Yang's chest, disappearing into her skin.

"F-Fuck! What the-!?" Yang doubled over, grunting in nauseated discomfort.

Weiss's eyes went wide, and she scrambled to shut the book and snapped her fingers to send it back to the library, but the damage was done, and she was still pinned to the table, the Blondie's _plus one_ still _hilted_ inside her, "Milkmaid… I want you t-, " She grimaced as Yang's sudden fit of trembling caused her cock to vibrate slightly against the witch's walls, "I want you to pull out of me now… I'll cast that spell for y- _OOOOOH!_ "

Suddenly, Yang snarled, eyes glowing bright red, and she _slammed_ her hips forward to pound the witch's pussy afresh. Weiss yelped in surprise, discomfort, and eventually pleasure as the _fucking –_ one couldn't even pretend there was anything more to it at that point – resumed with greater vigor than before, quickly wiping the now-submissive enchantress's mind of the consequences of her carelessness.

As the near- _violence_ of her sexual domination reduced Weiss's mind to putty, it only emboldened the greedy spirit that had possessed Yang. She began to salivate over the witch's nubile young body, and her teeth began to grow and sharpen along with her fingernails, and amidst her mane of golden hair a pair of _horns began to sprout, angled back._ Yang's domineering growl slowly became a deep, rumbling _snarl,_ and from her shoulders began to sprout a pair of scaled, leathery _wings._ A tail began to grow from the base of the blonde's spine and her body began to rapidly grow. Joints reversed themselves and bones cracked and crunched as her limbs and neck lengthened, her face altering to a more reptilian visage, and all the while, the witch was oblivious in her pleasure… until the shaft buried in her _throbbing_ pussy began to _expand,_ quite rapidly…

Weiss's eyes snapped open as the cock inside her rapidly _doubled_ in size, and kept right on growing, "W-wha-AAHHH!" Her head slammed against the table as Yang's cock reached _three inches thick_ at the base, and she only caught the briefest glimpse of the _dragon_ that her toy was swiftly transforming into, "OH FUCK! WINTER! HELP!"

The reluctant-lover turned beastly dragon now bearing down on the witch threw her head back and _–roared_ in savage delight as her transformation was complete. She was nearly thirty feet long from nose to tail, with a wingspan even longer still, but of greatest consequence to her _victim_ was a massive cock – twelve inches long and four thick at the base – and all of it was stretching the witch's sex to the breaking point even as her walls struggled to contract, pulsing and milking the huge dragon cock. She pounded Weiss over and over, reducing the witch to a moaning puddle until finally, with a thunderous roar, the dragon's seed erupted from her shaft, _gushing_ into the witch's body, the pressure causing it to force its way all the way into her womb as she screamed.

It was at that moment that the doors of the hall slammed open, a decidedly _furious_ Winter standing in the threshold, arms still spread from throwing the entryway open, "What is the meaning of this!?" Yang's head turned to Winter with a snarl, human consciousness suppressed by the beastial lust that commanded her actions – Until Winter snapped her fingers, and suddenly the blonde-turned dragon's mind was clear again, even if her body remained altered – and she rapidly began _shrinking._

' _Wait… what? What happened? Who- and why as she so-,'_ Yang's dwindling dragon form shuddered as her diminishing size withdrew her cock from Weiss's folds, and the penny dropped, _'Oh no…'_

"Insolent _Beast…_ " Winter growled, an orb of crackling lightning forming in her palm, "How _dare_ a _beast_ like you defile _my precious sister!_ "

' _W-wait! I didn't mean to-EEEP!'_ the now-diminutive dragon dove and swerved to avoid the bolts of lightning hurled from the elder witch's hand, and then flew a loop to evade a blue-hot _fireball, '…hurt… her….'_

Winter, however, would not be persuaded – even hearing Yang's mental objections by her magic – she was simply _far_ too angry… "Hold _still_ you wretched swine!"

' _I'm a milk maid…'_ Yang whimpered the effects of the magic cast upon herself broadcasting her thoughts.

"I don't care _what_ you are…" Winter growled, conjuring a black glyph spanning half the floor beneath Yang, suddenly dragging her down and pinning her to the ground. The tiny little dragon – milkmaid squeaked, unable to move as the elder witch slowly walked over to her, casting a glance over to her young sister's slumped and whimpering form and the slow stream of cum leaking from her sex with an expression somewhere between fury and desire… Reaching Yang, Winter crouched in front of the tiny little lizard with a malevolent smirk as the glyph faded out, "Now then… what _am I to do with you…?_ "

Yang gulped, looking up at the towering witch.

"I'll have to _punish_ you most _severely…_ "

' _Oh fuck this…'_ Yang whimpered, before frantically scurrying under the tall witch's robes to escape.

"Little _wretch!_ " Winter reached down to grab at Yang, ,missing by millimeters.

Yang skittered aside and flapped her wings just enough to avoid capture, , finding herself under the witch, frantically searching for a more permanent escape. She didn't get much time to think though as the witch's hand reached down again, and Yang had to clamber _up the witch's leg_ to escape. Winter cursed loudly as Yang's claws nicked her thigh, and she grabbed again, almost seizing the little dragon's tail now…

' _Only one way out…'_ She swallowed, ' _in…'_

As Winter fumbled with the folds of her robes, Yang made up her mind and went ahead with her ill-advised plan, seeing no other solution. She scrambled up Winter's inner thigh, folded her wings to her back, took a deep breath, and poked her head into the livid Witch's folds. Winter yelped in distress as Yang pressed forward, , shoulders, forelegs… Winter just recovered her wits enough to try for another grab as Yang's tail was disappearing into her pussy, and by then it was too late. She dropped to her knees, trembling as Yang's clawed feet, head, tail, and wings _squirmed_ against her walls, _wriggling_ inside her and hitting all of her most pleasurable spots, sending wave after wave of pleasure over her despite her rage, mingled with pinpricks of pain inside her, and she toppled forward, holding herself up by one hand. Yang curled up inside the witch as deeply as she can get meanwhile, her _shivering_ in fear only making _still more_ pleasure rippling through her.

Winter gritted her teeth, "You are meat _you little BEA- O-OHH SHIT!_ "

' _Not coming out!'_ Yang whimpers from inside her.

"Then I'll _remove_ you…" Winter growled, reaching down to her own entrance and inserting three fingers, fighting back a moan, "You cannot _begin_ _to imagine_ what I'm going to do to you…."

Yang squirms up a little more away from Winter's entrance, _'I didn't mean to…'_

Winter shook with pleasure and rage as she slipped her pinky and finally thumb inside herself, "E-Enough… o-OH _FUCK!_ Enough of your lies!"

' _Don't hurt me…'_

Winter grunts, pushing her hand _wrist-deep_ now, and finally grabbing Yang's tail, " _Got you…._ " She snarled.

' _Uh-oh…'_

Winter's grip around Yang tightened before she took a breath, and after a moment's pause, Winter half-moaned, half _screamed_ as she _yanked_ Yang out of her pussy, "Y-You're… _Mine…_ "

Yang shivered and squirmed, but couldn't free herself, so she slumped, _Goodbye cruel world…'_

"W-Winter…?" Weiss's eyes flutter open as Winter raised the shrunken dragon to meet her glare, "W-What happened…" The younger sorceress whimpered as she tried to sit up and a stream of cum pours from her sex, "G-God I'm sore…"

"This little _beast_ raped you…" Winter growled, squeezing Yang tightly.

Weiss's eyes moved to the little squirming dragon, "W-wait… Rape? She didn't rape me-,"

' _Thank you!'_ Yang's tiny reptilian head perks up.

""But I _saw-,_ "

"I…" Weiss's face flushed red, "Asked her… to… in exchange for a spell… and I may have… misused a Grimoire…" Weiss looks at the ground, "S-Sorry…"

Winter's eyebrow twitches, "I see…" She turned her gaze back to Yang, "Weiss… Go to your chambers… the two of us will… _discuss_ your behavior later…"

Weiss gulped, and obeyed, shakily walking away with a pout.

Winter's gaze shifted back to Yang, "And _you…_ "

' _Me…?'_

"You are going to make this fiasco up to _me…_ "

' _Oh no…'_ Yang swallowed, suddenly fearful of what an entirely _different_ Winter had in store…


End file.
